Inositol and phytic acid are contained in rice bran and have conventionally been used as food additives, etc. Substances, which are estimated as 1,4,5- and 2,4,5-tri-phospho-sn-myoinositols, have recently attracted attention as second messengers for intracellular translation or their metabolites. They have however been reported to exist only in very trace amounts in cells.